The Talk
by Summer's White Phoenix
Summary: Taken from a prompt from BookJunkie, for a Logan gives Scott relationship advice story. Right after "Blind Alley". Jott


The Talk.

Taken from a prompt from BookJunkie, for a Logan gives Scott relationship advice.

Don't own them, please don't sue me!

Hope you enjoy!

It has been just over 37 hours since the return from Mexico to save Scott from Mystique. Of those 37 hours the resident red head telekinetic telepath had not left Scott alone in the med bay, even as Hank inserted the IV to rehydrate the boy, which was probably a good thing since it was the first IV insertion since his newest beastly mutation, it wasn't the smoothest procedure. No one had said a thing to break up the couple, but it was now three hours past curfew and tomorrow is a school day. Logan decided that he better send Jean to her own bed for a few hours rest, though he was prepared for a fight.

Walking into the med bay Logan couldn't help but smile as Jean was curled up beside Scott on the bed, sure as hell didn't look comfortable, but the smiles on each of their faces told him they didn't mind.

"Knock, knock, lovebirds," Jean startles and they both turn a lovely shade of red. "Jeannie, you've got school in the morning and Boy Scout needs some rest."

"But, Logan,"

"No buts, Darlin'. Bed time, now. It's well past curfew, none of us adults wanted to interfere, but I'm playing the bad guy. So get some sleep. Scott will be here tomorrow, I promise."

Scott buries his nose onto the junction of Jean's neck and shoulder. "Logan's right, you should get some rest, Jean. Not that I don't appreciate you here, but I don't want to be the reason that the world has to face the wrath of a sleep deprived Jean," This comment earns Scott a light smack on the arm.

The young lovers whisper a few parting words, Logan has the good grace to do his best to ignore it. Then there is the awkward moment where Jean has to make the decision to kiss Scott in front of Logan or not, she settles for a quick kiss on the corner of Scott's mouth and scampers out of the room. Logan again notices the red tint to her skin and Scott's lopsided grin.

Logan grabs a chair and spins it around so when he sits he's resting his arms on the back of the chair.

"I'm proud of you, Scott. You really pulled through this one and erased any lingering doubts that I had about you being the leader."

"Thanks, Logan. I know that you've been hesitant with all of us going on missions since the beginning. I couldn't have done it without all those crazy hours you spent training us, pushing past limits and such. Your crazy survival weekend turned out to be a great thing to have experienced. Thinking of everybody back home, well, I don't want to think of what would have happened to me if I didn't have this crazy group to come home to. Especially Jean."

"You gave us all quite the scare, Slim. Hell, for a while there, before Jean found out that it wasn't Alex in Mexico, I thought we would have to sedate her. She was convinced something was wrong and you were in trouble. Smart girl, eh?"

"I'm pretty lucky," Scott says as he gets a bit of a far off look while thinking about Jean.

"About that, you and I, we have to talk."

"Am I getting the legendary 'You hurt Jean, I castrate you' speech you gave to Duncan?"Scott joked. "'Cause seriously all of Bayville is waiting for you to follow through on that one!" Logan gives a bit of a growl in response.

"Not quite, Scooter. I'm sure this is as odd for you as it is for me. I've watched you kids grow up, and if I'm honest, Ororo, Chuck and I all saw this coming since the day Jeannie moved in. Just a matter of time before you kids figured out how oblivious you were to each other's feelings, I always figured you two would have caught on a bit quicker, guess I gave you too much credit. Either way, I know I don't have to give you the castration speech, cause I know how you are with Jeannie. Just be smart and take care of each other."

"Thanks Logan, that means a lot coming from you. I mean, you're like the favorite uncle that we all want to impress, I think that goes double for Jean and me. Don't get the idea that your approval or disapproval would change the way Jean and I pursue this relationship, cause it won't. I'm just happy you aren't threatening to castrate me and lock Jean away forever."

"Wouldn't do any good, you and I both know you two are almost as stubborn as I am and both developed the ability of selective hearing. You're good for each other, though Jean has to figure out how to loosen you up a bit more. Though I have a feeling when she figures how to help you relax, I'm gonna want to develop that selective hearing thing." Scott goes the reddest he has ever been when he picks up on what Logan is implying. "Anyways, you really do need rest. If you trust Hank's word, you'll be hydrated enough by dinner time tomorrow and re released back into the general population."

"That'll be nice. Would you hit the lights on the way out?"

"Sure thing, kid. If you ever want to talk, I can listen."

"Thanks again, Logan. For everything."

"Not a problem, though you might not want to tell Jeannie about all the aspects of our little talk. Leave the selective hearing thing out of it."

Scott just laughs to himself as he settles in for a good night's rest.

**END**

**I kinda like how this one turned out. Strange to write something that's not first person POV. Thanks to BookJunkie for the idea. Feedback is always welcome**


End file.
